<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marriage Surprise by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352985">Marriage Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione asked Thor to be her Marriage of Convenience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marriage Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Tropes and Fandom roll on 3/25.  I came up with Hermione/Thor and picked trope: Marriage of Convenience. This is what I came up with.<br/>I used grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione Granger wasn't expecting to be suddenly married to the God of Thunder, Thor. But here she was, married to the gorgeous blond hunk who was kissing her.  <i> How did this happen? It's all so fast…</i> her thoughts trailed off as he licked her neck.</p><p>"Ummm, Hermione, you do taste so good!"</p><p>"I thought this was going to be fake!"</p><p>"Don't you feel our connection at all?" he sounded miserable when Heimdall open the Bi-frost to them. "Hold on tight!"</p><p>Hermione held on for dear life. It wasn't like any roller coaster she had been on in her entire life.  <i> Maybe I can convince his brother, Loki. He certainly can talk his way out of things. Maybe he can persuade Kingsley to stop this ridiculousness! That's why I married Thor! To escape the marriage law that's coming up!</i></p><p>Hermione thought she had everything planned out. Thor will be her marriage of convenience, and she would go about doing her thing. But oh no, he thought about presenting her to his parents and brother.<br/>Hermione was thankful at least they were standing right side up when Heimdall said, "Welcome to Asgard."</p><p>Before she could say thank you, thor re-positioned her and took off flying.</p><p>Heimdall just shook his head in dismay. He knew what was in the young witches' head and would cause Thor to be in despair once the arrangement is finished.</p><p>Hermione tried catching her breath, looking around at her new surroundings. <i> I think I might like it here.</i> she was re-thinking her idea.</p><p>"There's a library." Thor chimed softly as he tried his best to tempt her to stay.</p><p>"Thor!" "Mother! Father! Meet my wife, Hermione Granger. She is an exceptional witch!"</p><p>Frigga smiled, "Hello, Hermione, I am Frigga, and I'm also a witch! I can teach you the ways of our magic along with Loki. If you so agree?"</p><p>Hermione glanced, seeing Thor's brother coming to stand next to Frigga. "I would be delighted!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>